Aftermath
by krissyg927
Summary: This is a post-movie idea I had, John Rollins has retained some of the darkness after his experiences that also drove his wife and children away. What happens when he meets someone new and she displeases him too?


This is pretty much just an excuse to write smut about John Rollins. It's post movie and he's a different person, darker. I had a hell of a time coming up with a plot and it's meh in my opinion. But we all know he is a jealous man so I used that as my base. This is for my friend Forge a Head, who gave me the idea to write about John.

Work Text:

John was a jealous man, and still reeling from his divorce, but that didn't matter. He saw what he saw, and nothing was changing that.

He'd been down this road before and last time wasn't so pleasant. This time wouldn't be either, it was probably going to be worse. But it was what it was, as the saying goes.

Now he knew how to handle it, he wasn't scared anymore, it would be over fast and he would reap the benefits in abundance. The terror of what had happened had jaded him somehow but made him strong.

He stood there looking at her, seething, opening and closing his fists to regain control before he went balls out and fucked some shit up. That would come later, but not here in public, he could never act upon his impulses in public, they were always watching.

Fuck it, he said to himself, this was his life now. His luck had been good so far, he never missed anything and it all came to him. John had everything he never had before and so much more; if he needed something he could buy it, that was a luxury he'd never had before. In fact, now he had to purposely guess the wrong weight sometimes on the seed scale, so people wouldn't get suspicious.

He always knew what the bag weighed, every single time and he always got what he wanted.

Mary had taken the kids to California after the shit hit the fan; it was unwise for him to be seeing anyone. Yet here he was, stewing again over a woman. His dark-haired blue eyed girl was on his radar tonight and she didn't even know it yet.

He was planning now because she had been unfaithful too, this time there were going to be consequences. Mary got away with it, Zoey would not.

The green-eyed monster had reared its head again, and the scarecrow wasn't even hanging anymore. It didn't have to be, blood had been spilled on his land and appeased whatever force still lived there. For now at least, but it was coming. There was always a price, he wasn't dumb enough not to know that.

He liked the life he had now, guarded it fiercely and it was a familiar feeling for him, comfortable, like his anger. It wasn't always that way, but he didn't really remember that so well now.

It was all cloudy, so far away from his consciousness, he couldn't remember certain things, then others he couldn't forget. A woman that cheated deserved what she got, that hadn't changed at all.

Once he was a young man and full of hope, with a family he loved, but it was all gone, and all that was left was blurry memories that were fading fast as time went on. All he had left was his land, his harvest, and a new girl.

It wasn't like Tommy could come back from the dead and try and take her away from him and Zoey had never given him a reason to feel threatened at all. But losing his wife had set off some part of his brain that had been dormant and now he was stuck with the resulting fiery rage that came upon him sometimes.

He missed his children and they had another father now he was sure. First, the visits stopped, then the phone calls became less and less frequent until finally he just got a call on his birthday and Father's Day. Sometimes they called on Christmas but not always, he was isolated now, but that was a good thing.

He liked being the master of his land, and he needed no one to fuck it up for him again, he did what was needed, like he always had.

Zoey worked at the bar a few towns away as a bartender, that was how they met, he drank some now, and it never got out of hand. The truth was in that lonely house sometimes he just needed a beer to get to sleep at night.

But he couldn't drink in town, they talked about him enough already. Mary had told people when it was all going down, and the whispering behind his back continued even after she was long gone.

Zoey was the opposite of Mary in every way, but she was not his first love, it was different with her. He supposed he was jaded now, by the things that had happened to him, but she got that about him. She also believed him, every word about what had happened and really no one else did. Mary had taken the kids and ran for her life from him, saying that he was going crazy, Zoey appreciated the darkness that surrounded him now.

A man had to make a living after all, didn't he?

The corn was growing and all was right in his world until he walked into the bar to pick her up after work on her early shift and found her cozy with some out of towner.

John knew that Zoey sometimes had to flirt with customers for tips, hell, that was how they met. He had come in for one beer, his limit now, one night a few weeks after the divorce was final and she had been there. He'd given her a fifty dollar tip and had gotten her phone number in the process.

This was not that though, for starters she was sitting at a table with this asshole, he was holding her hand and she was laughing like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread. It was the middle of the afternoon!

OH, HELL NO! John thought to himself as he fisted both his hands at his side with plans to drag her back to his house and lay claim to her once and for all. No one touched what was his, and he'd gladly make sure no one else ever touched her again.

Zoey turned then and saw him, giving him that huge smile that was just for him. She always smiled at him and it had taken a little time for him to get used to it. The truth was he didn't like himself much when he met her, or even now. But she liked him, even if he couldn't figure out why.

He was sure it was over now, she looked too happy with that other guy for it to be just for tips. His mind was awash with thoughts of life without her and punishing her for being unfaithful. As he approached her his anger didn't dissipate at all but he managed a tight smile.

A plan started to form in his mind, he was not letting her go...

"John come meet my brother Michael," She said and instantly he felt angry now at himself, but still pissed as fuck at what he saw. It was fucked up, but there it was. If this guy was even related to her. They looked alike though, there was no denying it, they were twins, something he hadn't noticed because of the red hot fire that had consumed him when he saw them together.

"Nice to meet you," He said in a way that said it certainly wasn't nice to meet him, then he turned to Zoey and put on his most non threatening voice, "Can I speak to you outside for a second, won't be but a minute then I'll bring her back...Michael." The last word, his name didn't quite sound as benign, but John gave fuck all about it.

"Sure," She got up and followed him out to where his truck was parked. His grip on her hand was hard and menacing, he was pissed and she knew it.

Before she could turn he was on her and pressing her into the cold metal of the door, she could feel his hard body against hers and his growing erection against the small of her back.

"Since when do you have a brother?" He demanded as his hand snaked around to cup her breast, "You never mentioned a brother…"

"He was in prison, asshole," She answered in her take no prisoners and don't give a fuck manner, yeah, she was different than Mary and she liked the rough stuff that he was more than happy to give her. Vanilla sex didn't exist for him anymore thank Christ, he had not known what he was missing. Mary was sweet, and he loved her true, but she was gone now.

The sexual demon inside of him needed to be fed, and John would not deny it what it craved.

"My wife went to church every Sunday, Wednesday night Bible study too, and I never trusted her either," He breathed into her ear hotly as his hand caressed her without restraint.

"Your wife never sucked your cock either, and if you don't lighten the fuck up, I'll never do it again."

He pressed against her one more time then turned her around to face him, never giving her a chance to put any space in between them.

"Should make you do it right now…you got a dirty mouth, girl, you need something in it." He pushed up against her, letting her know what he had to offer her pulling at her shirt at her waist, trying to untuck it from the skirt she wore.

The days of him being afraid to utter the word hell were long gone and he hadn't set foot in church since way before his family lit out on him.

"What no respectful dinner and movie first?" She snarked because that's what all the women in this town expected, she was a pariah, just like he was. Both of them stood out from everyone else which she figured was what drew them together.

John's eyes flashed as he growled and he wound his hand in her hair and pulled.

Zoey had enough and her hand connected with his face before he knew what hit him. The violence that sometimes erupted in their relationship always ended the same way. He stared at her wide eyed, as heat washed over him and felt his cock throb, their eyes met and she gulped in anticipation, then his mouth was on hers.

"Jesus Zoey," He gasped between kisses until their bodies were pressed together and he was plundering her mouth with his.

His hands went back for her breasts and her hands slipped into his back pockets, pulling him against her as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He fucked her mouth with his tongue kissing her dirty until she extricated herself away from him. She gasped out her words, as her whole body fluttered with desire for him.

"I'm going back in there to have dinner with my brother, you can join us or not," Zoey breathed out, but he could tell, she'd come home with him after, "He's passing through, just for tonight."

He picked her up and sat her on the hood of the truck and pulled her towards him, kissing her again. He wanted her right now, she had on a skirt and he pawed at it trying to get to her underwear. But she was shaking her head and that meant no, he wasn't forcing anyone, he was a lot of things, but not that.

"Not done with you," He growled, as he bit down on the soft flesh of her neck then let her slide down off the hood, but didn't release her, she cocked her head towards him and waited, "Alright, but I'll take it out of your ass later."

John smacked her ass as they walked back towards the bar and Zoey stopped to fix her lipstick in the window of the bar. Mary never wore lipstick, no make up at all that he could recall. His eyes made burning contact with hers as Zoey rubbed her thumb over his lips to get the lipstick off; it was on. He could give fuck all if he was marked, there was no one to care if he had lipstick on his collar or smelled like her perfume.

/

The dinner was fine, but his thoughts were on what was after even as Michael bid them farewell and told him to take care of his sister. John had plans to do just that but he was going to fuck her brains out first. He wondered if the cops would come to him after she disappeared or would they just think she took off and went back to where she came from.

He had no idea what made her come to this place anyway, she was from New York, and there was nothing similar about the two places at all. Sometimes he thought she was on the run from something, or someone, but he never asked. If she was in hiding for some reason it was best he didn't know.

Thinking it wise not to fuck her in the truck in public John drove like a bat out of hell after their dinner was over and screeched into his driveway like his ass was on fire. Taking her by the hand he pulled her across the yard, past the healthy corn crop and on to the porch.

"You're in a fucking hurry," She laughed as he stopped and laid a smoking hot kiss on her right there in broad daylight. His eyes were dark as he looked at her, and she let her eyes wander lower to the tent he was sporting in his pants and had been all evening.

"Damn right," He backed her into the side of the house, "Feel that?" He pushed against her, "That's for you, you want it?"

John didn't require an answer, he knew she wanted it.

He pushed her up against the house and ground his hard body into hers, his cock was hard at attention, throbbing, and he pushed his pelvis into her then brought his hand down between her legs. Zoey kept her eyes on his; when he acted this way she just knew it would be a great night. She sucked in a breath in anticipation as he stroked her pussy through the skirt she wore.

"This. Is. Mine. You. Are Mine," He crashed his mouth into hers forcing her lips apart with his and shoved his tongue into her mouth, devouring her as she melted into him, "You fuckin forget that today? I don't give a fuck if he is your brother. You need a little reminder of how it is?"

His fingers danced across the material of her skirt and found his mark, he stroked her through her clothes and grinned as her legs began to shake.

"I didn't forget..." She mumbled as he kissed her again, lighting her body on fire, then brought his mouth over her neck and raked his teeth across her skin. Zoey moaned low in her chest and slid her hands up over his back, pulling him closer as he nipped at the skin of her collar bone, "Oh fuck John…"

"Don't matter, I'm happy to remind you, so you don't forget," He snaked his hands down over his ass and pulled her against him, making sure she felt how hard he was, he was burning her alive with his touch, "See what you do to me…" He groaned into her ear.

Zoey moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head, she loved how strong and rough he was sometimes. She wasn't afraid of him, she wasn't afraid of anything and she gave as good as she got.

"Gimme that cock, I want you inside me as deep as possible." She hissed and all the hair on his body stood up as chills danced down his back.

It was too much already and John snapped, "Think I'll teach you a lesson right here in the front yard." John lived in an old farmhouse miles away from anyone, he could fuck his girl if he wanted to right here outside, he'd done it before, "One you won't soon forget..."

He turned her around and pressed her against the side of the house, once again grinding against her, this time pressing his dick to her ass. His lips were at her ear and he snaked his hands up to her breasts, sliding his thumbs over her nipples through her t-shirt. Zoey arched her back and groaned and it was music to his ears.

"You like that doncha?" He hissed and swiped his tongue over the shell of her ear. She moved against him trying to get more friction, he was so fucking hard it felt like a brick was in his pants.

"Yes," She whispered, "Yes..."

"Say it again, baby, who fucks you right?" He pushed against her and continued stroking her nipples and biting her neck enjoying the way she was moaning and pushing back against his dick still trapped in his jeans.

"You do," She breathed out, "You fuck me right, you got what I need."

"Damn fucking right I do," He growled and wiped his hand over his already sweat covered face, "Oh, Zoey, girl you're gonna get it."

Her arms were pinned behind her and between their bodies hurting her, just enough. John nipped down her neck and sucked hard at the spot she liked, loving the reaction he got, Zoey's legs buckled and he had to hoist her back up.

"Easy baby, I got ya," He smiled against her skin and sucked harder again, "'I'm gonna lift that skirt you got on and fuck you right here woman!" He slid his hands down to her hips and rolled his pelvis against her, letting her know what he had to offer, "Get ready, here it comes."

The first time it happened he had been insanely jealous when they had been dating for a few weeks and he saw her boss eyeballing her one night. All the men did, but she belonged to him, and she knew it. It was clear, after a scene much like this one which resulted in John fucking her out in the yard in front of god and all the neighbors if they were around, an epic spanking that left his hand sore, and sex so hot that it almost made them spontaneously combust, there was no doubt.

"Do it, baby, fuck me good..." She egged him on, the more she talked the better it was; he knew how to push her buttons and she knew how to push his, "Please John, I need that cock! I need it so bad!"

That first time they laughed about it after, but he confessed that he was insanely jealous and couldn't be sure it wouldn't happen again. It happened now sometimes this way, like tonight, but she knew he just needed to claim her back and it was fucking hot.

Oblivious to Zoey's memories John reached under the back of her skirt and yanked her panties off, tossing them across the porch then plunged two fingers into her already wet pussy.

"Fuckin soaked for me already... that's my dirty girl." John moaned as he unbuckled his pants and shucked them down. His dick sprang free aching and hard, it wouldn't be long now until he got relief and he couldn't hold back, every part of his lower body throbbed.

"Only for you, only for you," She cried as he turned her around and lifted her up, his fingers gripped her hips and dug into her flesh but she didn't care, there was such a thing as good pain as far as Zoey was concerned.

"Wrap your legs around me, baby!" He instructed and she obeyed, "That's a good girl, oh fuck! That's my good girl."

He plunged inside her to the hilt with a grunt that echoed off the house and started fucking her nice and hard. Zoey was filled up with him, nine inches of his delicious cock and each time he pushed into her she groaned against his neck.

She was tight around him and they both felt her body stretch to accommodate him while he pushed her against the side of the house.

"Oh! Fuck! Yes. John!" She moaned each time as he pushed in and out of her with a claiming his woman vengeance that she loved, "Oh God! Fuck me, give it to me."  
"I'm gonna," He growled, "I'm gonna, baby, I'm gonna give it to you so good."

John adjusted her in his arms and reached down between them to stroke her clit. His touch was soft, just right and just what she needed. His thumb slid along her slippery flesh the way she liked it and he could feel her breaking already.

"Oh yes, make me cum, make me cum, I need it!" She cried out, "Oh please," He liked when she begged and sometimes he drew it out until she was a shaking mess, "Please John! Please!"

"Who's the boss of you?" He moaned and he was so turned on by how wet she was and how responsive she was to him, every time. Meeting her had changed his life and given him the freedom to be who he was and he did the same for her, "Answer my question and I'll let you cum all over me."

"You are," She breathed out, already about to explode from his words and actions, "You are!"

"Who's pussy is this?"

"Yours, only yours," She groaned, feeling her body start to tremble more, "Oh god John, yes!"

John picked up the pace, feeling her walls start to twitch, and he circled her clit with his finger, driving her to the edge of oblivion fast.

He looked down between them and in the soft light of sunset, he watched himself going in and out of her and it was a glorious sight. Her sweet pussy gripped him like a glove that was made just for him.

"Oh fuck baby that's good," He ran a hand through his hair and kissed her hard, "You're mine, MINE! Don't you fuckin forget it!"

Smack! His hand came down on her bare ass and she came hard and loud. Zoey screamed and let it wash right over her as she shuddered in his arms, letting out a guttural cry of ecstasy.

There was no way he could hold back any longer. It was like lightning through his body as John felt her body pulling it out of him as wave after wave hit him and he screamed in sweet release as he unloaded every drop inside of her. It seemed to take forever and he was blinded by white hot light behind his eyes, it was so fucking good. Gasping for breath, and shuddering, neither of them moved, it was silent now, as crows flew overhead startled by their screams of passion.

/

At first, it had been weird to him, taking her to the bed he had shared with Mary, but now it was what made it so good. She did things Mary wouldn't do, she walked around his house naked like it was nothing. She was different because she wasn't from this area, didn't have all those sexual hangup people had here. He watched her in the moonlight as she stood at the window looking out over the field.

He could barely make out the curve of her hip and ass from where he lay in bed, he sat up more to get a better view, she was lovely. He wanted her again even after the scene in the front yard. He was no longer the church going family man, he hadn't been that for a long time.

John was darker now, filled with thoughts he couldn't control.

"Your corn is doing well…"

"Come back to bed…"

"I thought you took the scarecrow down?" She turned to him but he didn't answer, he had taken it down, months ago and now she saw it hanging out there again. He hadn't noticed before when he took her in the yard, but it made sense to him. Where else had the thoughts of killing her and spilling her blood in the field come from, "You've never asked me why I came here."

"Don't care, you're here now." He held out his hand as she walked towards him, giving him a view of her curvy, gorgeous body.

"Michael and I were in a bad car accident, a woman ...was killed. I was driving but he took the blame because I was drunk. He went to prison for me, because he said it was what older brothers do for younger sisters, he's nine minutes older than me."

"Where's he going now?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

She shrugged, "Back to New York maybe, I guess."

She had blood on her hands too, that was the attraction, it was all clear to him now. He had planned to fuck her and then take her out into the corn, as a sacrifice, because he was so angry. But now that was all changed. Now he wanted to keep her and he hoped that he could. Only time would tell, it was back in the field and soon payment would be due again for his good fortune.

Notes: Thank you for reading. Also, this sex scene was similar to Daryl and Lucy in Mine, but I wrote that too so I don't mind plagiarizing myself lol.


End file.
